


Soliloquy

by bananasandroses (achuislemochroi)



Series: Of Time and Space [18]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Blank Verse, F/M, Tenth Doctor Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-06
Updated: 2009-07-06
Packaged: 2018-01-26 18:39:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1698584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achuislemochroi/pseuds/bananasandroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All these rationalisations, and yet still he falls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soliloquy

**Author's Note:**

> Written as an experiment in blank verse, this is all [Glory_Jean's](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Glory_Jean/pseuds/Glory_Jean) fault ;D

If I could only finish what I start.  
But that would take more courage than I have,  
And would require of me that I give up  
My very birthright. And yet I feel it  
Pull harder in that direction, still,  
Than ever to the whim of my desire.

Although I think it wrong that I succumb,  
There is no rationale behind the thought  
Save from a brain that is both old and tired.  
’Tis strange how I refuse to let things die,  
Steadfast against the ravages of Time,  
Yet these same things I’ve stood against before.

They’re naught but buffers to me, which I know  
Is solving nothing but making things worse  
And easier ways of getting out exist.  
I could leave her behind. Done that before,  
After all, in many times and places.  
Once more would make a difference? I think not.

And therein lies the rub. I shouldn’t care,  
Which in itself is half the problem made.  
But care I do, and far more than I should.  
I’ve tried ignoring things. That doesn’t work.  
And trying to keep my thoughts in order  
Is far easier said than done. I wish

That insecurity would not stop me  
From pledging what I yearn to give. My troth,  
To use that old-fashioned English turn of  
Phrase. I know I shouldn’t, for she wants more.  
And needs to hear those old and hackneyed words,  
Which scare me more than any others can.

It’s not that I don’t feel them, for I do.  
A depth and strength to them that is quite rare –  
At least for me. No. ’Tis the words themselves.  
There’s a power to them. Magic, even.  
I’d lose part of myself in her. Too much.  
And I have no defence against that hurt.


End file.
